Mission Row Police Station
The Mission Row Police Station is one of the eight LSPD police stations in Los Santos. It is also the only one to have an accessible interior. The police station is located on Vespucci Boulevard and Sinner Street in Mission Row, as the name suggests. Description Like other police stations in the game, the Mission Row Police Station serves as a respawn point if the player is busted in the area. The police station is also the location for the Impound Garage. The Mission Row Police Station is a modern three-story building, however, only the ground floor and the helipad are accessible to the player. There is also a basement which is only accessible through a glitch. The station is based on the LAPD Olympic Station. An armor pick-up and a drink vending machine are located inside the reception area, making this a handy health and armor-regenerating location for the characters, particularly Franklin, whose initial safehouse is the closest. Appearances in Missions *Eye in the Sky - Trevor walks through the police station to board a Police Maverick. Vehicles The following vehicles can be found at the Mission Row Police Station: GTA V *Police Cruiser - Parked out front. *Interceptor - Parked out front. *Police Maverick or Buzzard (Unarmed version only) on the helipad rooftop. *Impound Vehicles GTA Online * Interceptor (If the player or another player near by has a wanted level) Gallery MissionRowStationLSPD-GTAV.png|Street view. MissionRowStationLSPD-Aerial-GTAV.png|Aerial view. MissionRowStationLSPD-Interior-GTAV.png|The main lobby. Copposters.jpg|Papers on the board. MissionRowStationLSPD-Impound-GTAV.png|The Impound Garage. Trivia *Walking up the stairs to the helipad will give the player a 3 star wanted level. *The Mission Row Police Station is the first police station to be accessible in the HD Universe. *Flying over the police station in Story Mode will have the player receive a warning that they are flying over a restricted airspace and will be shot down. Nothing is used to shoot down the player if they linger, though. *Gunfights and car chases will often occur outside the station. If a chase begins, it's not uncommon for police to commandeer the player's vehicle and drive away in it. To avoid this, don't park in the parking spaces outside the station. *Bumping into NPCs in the lobby may result in one or more of them attacking the player. If the player avoids drawing a weapon or otherwise attacking, the police will usually attack the NPC and leave the player character alone. It's advisable to leave the building quickly, however, to avoid being hit in a crossfire. *The LAPD has an actual police station and division called Mission, which is most likely imitated in GTA V. *This is the only accessible station in GTA V, however it is locked in GTA Online. *The station bears a close resemblance to the Weazel News Building, which is also based on the LAPD Olympic Station. de:Mission Row Police Department *The player can get into the station's basement by doing the following: **As one character get the LSPD to impound a vehicle and go to the garage to claim it. **When you arrive, enter the garage and without entering the vehicle, quicksave and then reload that save. **You'll now be in the enclosed garage, switch to someone else and then immediately switch back. **If done correctly, you should wind up in the basement. Category:Police Stations Category:Police Stations in GTA V Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Stations in Los Santos